


Sunday routine

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bloody Sunday, F/M, Kissing, Romance, karedevilverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Matt adds Karen to his Sunday morning routine.





	Sunday routine

 

 

"Mmm."

Something was too cruel and terribly good to be early in the morning.

  
The only reason Karen knew it was early was because she was still tired. Also painful, but that was nothing new. At least this particular morning she could attribute that pain to what happened between her and Matt the day before.

"Wake up, darling," Karen heard him say.

Karen turned to her side in an effort to pretend that she had not heard him. That could have worked if Matt's fingers were not working on the tempting beat between her thighs, wetting her and making her see stars in her closed eyelids. Instead of trying to keep ignoring him, he gave in to temptation and opened his legs more for him under the covers, earning her dark giggles and a kiss on his shoulder.

"Jesus, Matt ... it's ... what time is it?"

"Seven."

"In the morning?"

"Well, it's not night, Karen."

Vaguely she felt that the blankets were moving away from her body, allowing fresh air to run through her naked body. Matt mouth dragged a hot path down her side, stopping to kiss the swelling of her thighs before gently biting her back. Karen screamed, but it became a moan when Matt's expert fingers hit his G-spot with wisdom.

"What are you doing?" Karen managed to ask, still refusing to open her eyes.

Karen felt Matt's wicked smile against her "Wake up, I was bored alone."

"You were not alone, you're in bed with me, Matt."

"In my mind I was," Matt replied. "It was unsettling - that had never happened before."

Karen opened her eyes at that statement. He met his hazel eyes on the white blankets, arching an eyebrow at her smile. "Please do not let me stop you, I did not say it was a terrible way to wake up, just that time is ridiculous"

"You know I do not need you to move, right? I can take you like that and you just need to do something."

Karen did not know what to say, so she did not say anything. Matt got up from the bed, giving him access to see that his penis was already hard and ready, and wearing a condom. He moved his legs further as he leaned over her, giving her a good morning kiss and sliding inside her sex with a moan that tore her from the inside out.

She quickly decided that Matt ruined her for other men. It had not taken long to reach that conclusion. Instantly, I was lost with him inside her.

Nobody had gotten that from Karen before.

"Open your eyes, beautiful," Matt murmured.

 _Had he closed them?_ Karen did not even notice. She pressed the sheets with her eyes open to find her dark gaze watching her from above.

"I do not want this with someone else," Matt told her in a low voice. "And I do not want you to have it with another person, I'd kill them for touching you now that I've had you."  
   
She knew that possibly **_he would not ... Would he?_**

There was a truth in his eyes. A lump formed in her throat, but Karen forced it down. That statement was as surprising as it was exciting. There had to be something wrong with her that she liked much more than she should. There was no way he would respond to that with anything other than honesty. The way he felt now, for him and with him.

"All right..."

"Good" Matt repeated.

Minutes later, Karen broke with her orgasm under Matt weight and desire. He ended soon with his mouth on hers, the fingers tangled in her hair and his cock so deep it hurt.

"Good morning," he murmured in his mouth.

Karen laughed, the sound almost without air. "Good Morning"

"You have to get up, honey, I was not lying about that."

Karen frowned. "Why?"

"Because according to my mother, missing three Sundays of Mass is unacceptable and you will not be left alone in this apartment without me until I know that you are safe."

_Cool._

"It's a joke, right?" she asked hopefully Matt just shook his head and rubbed his lips in a chaste kiss

"Walking"

"Matt !!"


End file.
